


Today's the Day

by Kit_Kat21



Series: Castle Black Bar [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: “Go on and hurry up,” Jon gives her a small smile once their lips part. “I’m starving.”Sansa laughs at that and turning, she nearly skips from the kitchen. She wonders if Jon will propose during dinner or after.





	Today's the Day

…

 

Sansa has no idea why she’s nervous. She keeps telling herself that there’s no reason to be and that she’s being completely ridiculous; but even telling herself these things, Sansa just keeps on being nervous. It really is ridiculous to be nervous. She’s known for months that Jon has an engagement ring – Sansa knowing what her answer will be for just as long - and he’s made it no secret to her that he’s going to be proposing tonight.

 

She should feel excited – and she _does_ – but she also feels nervous and she really has no idea why. Jon is going to propose tonight. He’s going to ask her to marry him and she has wanted this for so long, there is absolutely _no_ reason she should feel a slight dampness in her palms and a heavy thudding from her heart.

 

Exactly at five, Sansa locks the front door of her dress shop and sets the alarm before taking the drawer from the register and taking it into the office. She doesn’t deal in that much cash; almost all of it coming from the various accessories she sells to go with her dresses, but very rarely does a woman come in and pay cash for their dress. They are all hand-made and takes Sansa quite some time to complete and because of those factors, they can run a bit on the more expensive end of things. As one of her wealthier customers told her once, Sansa’s dresses aren’t meant to be paid for with cash.

 

Still, cash is cash and Sansa puts the drawer away into the safe kept in her office until she takes it to the bank tomorrow morning to be deposited. She will come down early tomorrow morning, too, before she opens so she has time to completely the books from today’s sales. But not _too_ early, she amends to herself with a smile. She certainly doesn’t have the patience or concentration to work on them tonight.

 

No, not tonight. Tonight, she’s going to have a fiancé by the end of it and she can’t be expected to actually focus on numbers and balancing things.

 

Just thinking of that, she keeps smiling as she stands in front of the full-length mirror kept in her office as well. Her hair is down that day. She had taken a shower the night before and Jon confessed to her that he liked when it air-dried and got these slightly messy. As soon as he had said that, Sansa dried it enough to where it was no longer sopping and then had let the air do the rest. She very much likes that Jon seems so aware of every part of her – including her hair.

 

And like every other day in her shop, she is wearing a dress. She lives right upstairs and sewing day in and day out, she knows that she can wear sweatpants to work if she wants, but Sansa feels like there’s no better advertisement for her shop than herself. Every dress she wears is one done by herself – far more simple designs than she makes for customers, but it’s important to her to look the part of a fashion designer with her own line of dresses. She never knows who might walk into her shop next for a new order.

 

Tonight, her dress is grey and knee-length with lace and enough ruffles to make it known as a Sansa Stark design, but not being too overpowering of being nothing _but_ ruffles and lace. Sansa has been complimented by more than one fashion magazine review of her subtle hand; by making her dresses with the Northern look without smacking people over the head with it.

 

Her dress this evening also has long sleeves. Ever since she began making her own dresses – and then began making dresses for both her mother and sister and then in college, designing – she learned that many women – not all, but enough – hate their arms; specifically, their upper arms. And these many women don’t necessarily like to show off their upper arms. It actually can be a hard thing to find – dresses with long sleeves that don’t necessarily have long hemlines as well.

 

Sansa listened to the women in the North – the women she designs for – and began making her own dresses with long sleeves and hemlines that necessarily didn’t always go to the floor.

 

Deciding that she looks like she’s ready to go upstairs and get proposed to, Sansa, holding the heels that she took off hours ago and leaving her feet bare, begins turning lights off and after checking that the doors are locked and the alarm is set for a final time, she heads up the stairs to hers and Jon’s flat, Lady following behind. The door from Sansa’s shop opens upstairs into their kitchen and she opens it, stepping inside, instantly inhaling the scents from the dinner Jon is preparing that evening.

 

“Honey, I’m home!” She declares with a beaming smile.

 

Jon is standing at the counter, his back to her, and he turns, matching her smile with one of his own. “Perfect timing,” he says and steps forward, holding two glasses of red wine. “I’ve just opened it.”

 

He hands her one of the glasses and Sansa leans in, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

 

“Thank you. And it smells absolutely delicious,” Sansa says and peaks to the pots on the stove as she takes her first sip of the wine.

 

“I’ve made one of your favorites,” Jon says, turning to the pots as well, checking on everything. “That penne pasta with the little tomatoes and cucumbers. And…” the oven dings as the timer finishes counting down. “Extra garlic bread,” he gives her a grin.

 

Sansa laughs, feeling happy and light and the nerves from just moments ago have seemed to disappear completely now that she’s upstairs, in their home, with Jon.

 

Jon leans in to kiss her again. “Want me to go change?” He asks.

 

“No,” Sansa immediately shakes her head.

 

It’s Monday, Castle Black Bar is closed and it’s the one day of the week Jon permits himself to be completely off. No paperwork. No ordering. No nothing. If Sansa has a complete day off from the shop, she prefers to dress as “down” as she can, sometimes, not changing out of her pajamas at all. Jon though isn’t the sort do that though and he wears blue jeans – a bit tight as always – and a plain black tee-shirt, his hair pulled back.

 

Sansa likes when they’re dressed like this – she in a dress and Jon in jeans. There’s something she finds so wonderful about his masculinity and feeling so feminine while around him. It turns her on, to be honest.

 

Jon smiles because he knows it, too.

 

“Do you need any help?” Sansa then offers.

 

Instead of eating at the table in the dining room, Jon has set their small table-for-two in the kitchen. He has also lit a candle, placing it in the center along with a fresh bouquet of blue roses in a vase.

 

“No,” Jon refuses just like she knew he would. “It’s just about all done.”

 

Sansa smiles and nods. “I’m going to go put my shoes away.”

 

Before leaving the kitchen, Sansa leans in and gives him a kiss as if she’ll be gone for days and not just a minute; if even that.

 

“Go on and hurry up,” Jon gives her a small smile once their lips part. “I’m starving.”

 

Sansa laughs at that and turning, she nearly skips from the kitchen. She wonders if Jon will propose during dinner or after. In the bedroom, she places her heels neatly in the closet, joining her other pairs, and she can’t help, but give herself one more quick look over in the mirror at her dresser. She’s only going to be getting proposed to once in her life and she wants it to be absolutely perfect.

 

Just as she leaves their bedroom, the intercom on the wall next to their front door buzzes.

 

Sansa is so tempted to ignore it. Whoever is stopping by can just come by any other night except tonight. But the thought lasts only for a moment before sighing heavily, Sansa goes to answer it.

 

“Hello?” She answers into the speaker.

 

_“Sansa, it’s Jeyne_.”

 

And from the sound of her soon-to-be sister-in-law, Jeyne Westerling is in the middle of crying.

 

“Jeyne?” Sansa instantly presses the button, buzzing Jeyne in, and then unlocks the front door, opening it to see Jeyne coming inside and hurrying up the flight of stairs.

 

As soon as she sees Sansa waiting for her at the top of them, Jeyne seems to fly to her, sobbing, and Sansa finds herself hugging her tightly as a natural reaction, frowning with worry.

 

“What is it?” Sansa asks as she ushers Jeyne inside.

 

Jeyne is shaking her head and trying so hard to steady her breathing. “Robb’s cheating on me.”

 

“What?” Sansa can’t help, but practically yelp the exclamation. “What are you talking about?”

 

Ghost and Lady both sniff at Jeyne as Sansa gently guides her to sit down on the couch in the living room.

 

Robb and Jeyne have been engaged for a few months now and have been together for years; since high school. They have been planning their wedding and Jeyne had asked Sansa if she would have time to make her wedding dress; and if not, could she come shopping with her for one? Jeyne and Robb are getting _married_ and now, Robb is cheating on her?

 

Even if Robb wasn’t her brother and Sansa couldn’t imagine her brother doing such a thing, Sansa would have a hard time believing Jeyne, she’s sorry to say.

 

“Robb’s been working so hard on this one case at the firm,” Jeyne begins, her hands wiping at her cheeks and her voice shaking as she does her best to stop crying.

 

A hand appears between them and Sansa turns to see that it’s Jon, holding the box of tissues. Sansa gives him the smallest smile, but Jon is looking at the back of Jeyne’s head, frowning and concerned, and as Sansa plucks one of the tissues to give to Jeyne, Jon comes around and sits down on the coffee table in front of them, looking to Jeyne and listening.

 

“So tonight, I decided to surprise him with dinner. You know, a picnic for two in his office.” Jeyne’s tears begin falling again; not that they ever really stopped. “But when I got to his office, he wasn’t alone. He was with his secretary and they were both on the couch, laughing and eating.”

 

“That doesn’t mean he’s cheating, Jeyne,” Sansa says, rubbing a soothing hand on her heaving back. “That just means that he’s eating dinner in his office.”

 

Jeyne shakes her head. “No, he…” She begins fiddling with the tissue in her fingers. “His secretary is beautiful. I’ve tried to ignore the fact that she is, but she is and I’ve always trusted Robb completely. But seeing them tonight, laughing together and eating takeout, both using chopsticks…” Jeyne lifts her head to look at Sansa and her anguished face makes Sansa’s chest twist. “No matter how many times Robb has tried to show me, I’m never able to eat with chopsticks. I just can’t get it. When we go out to eat with people from his firm and we go somewhere where there are chopsticks, I’m the only person at the table to eat with a fork.”

 

Sansa feels her brow furrowing, having no idea what she’s supposed to be understanding. She looks to Jon, but he’s looking at Jeyne and he doesn’t look confused in the least.

 

“He’s found someone who can eat with chopsticks, Sansa,” Jeyne looks at her, the tears streaming down her cheeks now. “Someone who works in his _world_. I teach high school chemistry and eat with a fork. We’re just… we might have been the same in high school, but we’re too far apart now.”

 

Sansa still doesn’t understand, but Jeyne is crying harder now and Sansa folds her arms around her, letting Jeyne rest her head and cry on her shoulder. Sansa then looks to Jon.

 

“Jeyne,” Jon says, sitting forward a bit more. “No one knows Robb like you do. He might be a partner in a law firm now and he might be a lawyer, but you know him and he knows you. If he wanted someone from his _world_ , why did he ask you to marry him?”

 

“Because he felt pressure to. We’ve been together for so long… it was either get married or break up,” Jeyne sniffles and grabs a fresh tissue.

 

Jon shakes his head. “Come on, Jeyne. What color Jell-O can’t Robb even think of eating or even look at anymore because of too many shots and throwing up in college?”

 

She is quiet for a moment. “Blue.”

 

“And what are the socks he wears when he has to go to court?” Jon asks.

 

Jeyne sniffles. “The ones with the shamrocks.”

 

“And what is his favorite music to listen to?”

 

“Flo-Rida.”

 

“When he has a bad day, what does he do?”

 

Jeyne looks at Jon now as she answers. “He sits in the empty bathtub, fully dressed, and eats Keebler Elf cookies and drinks a Dr. Pepper.”

 

Sansa smiles a little at that when she sees Jon smiling, too, his eyes focused on Jeyne.

 

“See? You know him and he hasn’t changed that much. Unfortunately.”

 

Jeyne’s lips crack into the smallest smile and Sansa squeezes her arms around her.

 

“Someone who eats with chopsticks, it would take her _years_ to get to know Robb as well as you do,” Jon continues. “And come on, Jeyne. We all know it. Including Robb. _You’re_ the one who’s too good for him.”

 

Jeyne lets out something that sounds like it resembles a laugh before she leans forward and hugs Jon, Jon smiling and hugging her, too, and he moves his eyes to look at Sansa when he can feel her looking at him.

 

A moment later, there’s another buzz and Sansa isn’t surprised by it at all. Leaving Jeyne with Jon, Sansa and answer it.

 

“Yes?”

 

_“Let me up.”_

Again, Sansa’s not surprised in the least when she hears her brother’s voice and she buzzes Robb in. Sansa opens the door for him and Robb takes the stairs two at a time, sweeping right past Sansa without a word as his eyes instantly land on his fiancée.

 

Jon sees his best friend and gently pulls himself away from Jeyne to stand up so Robb can take his spot, sitting on the coffee table in front of Jeyne.

 

“I don’t know why it took me so long to think of checking for you here. I went to our flat, your parents’ house, that 24-hour donut shop-”

 

“You’re the one always going there, not me,” Jeyne points out to him, doing her best to not smile.

 

Robb doesn’t smile though and he rests his elbows on his knees as he takes her hands in his. “All I want to do for the rest of our life together, Jeyne, is show you how to hold chopsticks every time we’re in a restaurant that has them. And I love that you’re never able to get the hang of it because it’s the perfect excuse to hold your hand at the table when we’re out with my boring coworkers.”

 

This time, Jeyne definitely lets out a laugh and she leans forward, pulling her hands from Robb’s so she can wrap her arms around his shoulders and Robb closes his eyes as he hugs her tightly to him.

 

They leave a few minutes later, Jeyne catching sight of the candle and roses on the table, and she hugs both Sansa and Jon long and tight, and Jon closes and locks the door behind them before turning around to see Sansa leaning against the back of the couch, smiling at him.

 

“I’m going to have to heat some things up again,” he says and she just keeps smiling.

 

“Do you think when we’re knee-deep in our own wedding plans, we’ll have freak outs like that?” Sansa wonders and Jon pauses for a moment before closing the space between them.

 

His hands slide onto the back of the couch on either side of her body, subsequently boxing her in. “It seems like to be knee-deep in wedding plans, I have to propose to you.”

 

Sansa smiles faintly and she curls her hands over his shoulders. “What’s my secret favorite song though I’ll never admit it out loud to anyone?” She asks.

 

“ _Lovin’, Touchin’, Squeezin’_ by Journey,” Jon answers with his own smile. “What’s my favorite drink in the bar to be able to make for someone?” He takes his turn.

 

“Mint julep,” Sansa says, moving her face just a little bit closer to his. “And I wouldn’t be surprised if you make the best mint juleps in all of Westeros.”

 

Jon’s face moves in a little closer to hers. “You have to say that because I’m your fiancé.”

 

Sansa feels her breath catch in her throat as they stare into one another’s eyes. The thudding in her chest returns though she feels anything, but nervous. “Are you my fiancé?”

 

Jon moves his face in, his lips nearly touching hers. “Sansa Stark, may I be your fiancé and will you be mine?”

 

Sansa’s hands slowly slide back from his shoulders so her arms can circle his neck and she pulls him in as close as he can be. “Yes,” she breathes just as he covers her mouth with his.

 

…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
